Barrier operators, such as upward acting sectional garage doors, so-called rollup doors and similar motor operated barriers, are known which are operated by remote control using battery powered remote control units with radio frequency (RF) transmitters and receivers, for example, which control units exchange commands and information with a transmitter and receiver associated with an operator base control unit. The development of commercially available, miniature, combination radio frequency (RF) transmitter and receiver (transceiver) devices which are capable of transmitting and receiving substantial amounts of information has made possible, or at least advantageous, the ability to transmit information regarding the status of a barrier, such as a garage door or the like.
For example, the remote control unit carried in a motor vehicle for operating a garage door desirably should include at least an indicator whereby the user can determine whether or not the door is in an open position, a closed position or moving between such positions. Low power, radio frequency transceivers may also be incorporated in wall mounted console units or other remote control devices for monitoring a barrier or door status and for issuing commands to move the barrier or door between open and closed positions. Such devices would eliminate the need to provide hard wiring between the door operator head or enclosure and the console unit or other type of remote control unit.
Still further, low power consumption radio frequency transceivers of the type discussed herein would also be advantageous for use in conjunction with a wireless local area network (WLAN) which would make possible the transmission of substantial amounts of information in addition to the status and control of a barrier or garage door, and have such additional information relayed over great distances to and from a variety of wireless devices.
The use of miniature, low power consuming RF transceivers in the art of barrier operators and the like could, desirably, also include an arrangement wherein a transceiver may communicate an obstruction signal from an obstruction sensor or the like to the barrier operator to either cause the barrier to move to an open position or at least arrest movement of the barrier toward a closed position. The information communication capability of miniature low power consuming transceivers could also facilitate operation of door operator diagnostic and setup devices to be capable of communicating with an operator controller to establish operator control limits, monitor the overall health of the operator and monitor or establish related control and information parameters. Such transceivers could also, advantageously, be used in conjunction with other systems or equipment, such as dock levelers and vehicle restraint devices used in commercial loading docks and the like.
Accordingly, there has been a strongly felt need for further developments in the art of barrier operators and the like wherein information and commands may be communicated between an operator base controller and remote control and monitoring devices. It is to these ends that the present invention has been developed.